


Chapter 2- Tears

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: An Angel’s Whim [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chapter 2- Tears

“So, mommy run off, huh?” You asked, munching on a pickle. “You’re what? In your 30s?” There was an amused look on your face.

He glanced at you. “First of all, get off the damn counter. Second of all, we just got her back.”

Sighing, you slid down. “What? Parents divorce or something?”

“What, you want my life story?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Who knows how long we’ll be here. Might as well learn something about you other than you have a nice ass and a pretty face.” You teased.

It was your first night in the bunker, and that’s when it hit you that you had nothing except your gun, and what was in your backpack. That didn’t exactly include clothes. Not having much of a choice, you took your boots off and put them at the end of your bed before pulling off your pants and t-shirt. You were left in a pair of boy short underwear, and a tank top.

There was a knock at your door, so you simply moved over and opened it. There stood Dean, looking down to your lack of attire. You put your hand on your hip and chuckled. “What’s the matter, hot shot? Never seen a woman like this before?” You smirked.

His cheeks went slightly pink when he looked at you. “I was just seeing if you had any clothes with you, but I’m guessing that would be a no?” Dean motioned to your legs.

“Never know, I could sleep naked and you happened to catch me before I finished getting undressed.”

“Now you’re just being mean.” He shook his head.

Sam was walking by with Negan to show him where his room was and raised an eyebrow. “Hi, Sammy.” You grinned, not missing how Dean’s jaw locked for just a moment. “Night, psycho!”

Negan smirked at you. “Night, sweetheart.”

Looking back to Dean, you chuckled lightly. “Night, Dean.”

“Yeah…night…” He muttered back as you shut your door.

The next morning, you walked towards the kitchen, still in the same state of dress from the night before. “Morning, Sam.” You greeted him.

Sam did a double take as he poured his coffee. “Uh, morning.” He replied. “You may want to put some pants on.”

You glanced down and shrugged. “When you go through the zombie apocalypse, you kinda not only lose your modesty, but your self-esteem kinda goes up. And you get one hell of a workout.” Moving over, you grabbed a mug and smiled up at him. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had this?”

“What?” He was taken aback by your change in demeanor. You seemed to be like Dean- you covered up what you were actually feeling. Your way seemed to be tough, and a smart ass. Now you were being honest, and he could read your emotions better.

“This.” You motioned around. “An actual bed to sleep in? Hot actual coffee?” Grinning, you poured yourself some. “A place to stay that we didn’t have to clear out first, and hope the smell doesn’t get to us? Yeah, I want to go back to my group, and not be stuck here… but this? You have no idea how much this all means to me.” You walked off, sipping your coffee.

Sam swallowed, looking down at his own mug for a moment. “Y/N, wait.” He sighed when you looked over at him. “My mom’s on her way. To take you to get some clothes. Grab a couple extra bags, too.” He told you gently. “So you can bring anything back with you that your group can use.”

You gave him a thankful smile. “Thanks, Sam.”

Negan was a quick shopper. Most everything he bought looked oddly close to what he’d been brought there with. So, the three men returned well before you and Mary. It wasn’t even your doing. “Damn it, Mary!” The three of them were enjoying a beer when they heard the door slam and your voice.

“Come on, you’re a very lovely girl!” Mary argued, following you.

Sam and Dean shared a look, shrugging. “What’s going on?” Dean finally spoke up.

You moved over to him. “You want to know what the problem is?” You asked before setting all bags but one down. Lifting it, you dumped its contents on the table. “Your mother left me in one of the stores, said that she had to get a couple things. Fine. What she didn’t tell me was that she was buying every fucking thong in Victoria’s Secret!”

image  
Dean cracked up, and Negan reached over, lifting one with a finger. “I’d be more than happy for you to model this, sweetheart.”

You leaned over, slapping his hand away. “That’s just the start.” Lifting up the second bag, you dumped that. Grabbing what was supposed to be a skirt. “One breeze and everyone gets a free show.”

“It’s not that bad.” Dean offered a smile. “I mean…I’m not sure what my mother was implying, but she meant well.”

Mary finally spoke up again. “We don’t know how long you’ll be here. We got the clothes that you wanted, for when you go back. Don’t you want to have fun? Go out on dates?”

Dean seemed to stiffen slightly at that but said nothing. You groaned and grabbed the other bags. “This is so wrong.” You muttered, walking away. “She just bought me sex underwear. Is she telling me I need to get laid?”

Once you were out of the room, he raised an eyebrow at Mary, who simply shrugged. “Was only trying to help.” She defended herself.

“I’ll go, uh, bring these to her,” Dean said, pushing everything back into the bags.

When he reached your door, he knocked. “What, Mary?” You sighed.

“Wrong Winchester.” Dean chuckled.

“Come on in.”

Smiling, he slipped in and shut the door behind you. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, setting the bags down with the others before sitting next to you on the bed. “That couldn’t have come out of nowhere.”

You sighed and gave him a sad smile. “Before…everything back in our universe, I was with a great guy. We’d been together since we were seniors in high school, lasted all through college.” You looked away from him, to stare at the floor. “I used to surprise him with little things like that. He’d come home to me in that, a nice silk robe, and heels.” Taking a deep breath, you went on. “Well, one of these nights, he comes home. Acting weird, and then I noticed this bite. Figured maybe it was getting infected. So, I tell him to go to the hospital.” You chewed on your lip. “I planned to clean everything up that I had set up for dinner, and then go join him. I never saw him again.”

As you wiped a tear from your cheek, he put his arm around you and pulled you to his side. He kissed the top of your head and sighed as you turned to wrap your arms around him and cry.


End file.
